The Truth is Never Hidden Far from Home
by SammySpartan
Summary: In a world of blood, murder and conspiracies, remember that The Truth is Never Hidden Far from Home. Rated T for violence, swears, and sexual references. NOT OC and Ezio romance, two OCs will romance.
1. Welcome to Roma, 1504

New story, new universe, lots of fun!

Disclaimer: I am not Ubisoft, they own AC, not me.

* * *

All my life, I wanted to have it easy. I'd been attacked, blackmailed, kidnapped, nearly starved to death, and more recently, become a courtesan. Now I was being chased by someone I refused to "do the deed" with.

"Come back here!" He called. He was a fat, wealthy man, who refused to marry. "Vai a farti fottere! (Go fuck yourself!) Then you don't have to run, fat man!" I called back.

"That isn't any way for a sweet girl like you to talk!" He kept on yelling.

I turned a corner, and waited a second or two, before peeking around it. He was gone.

"Not your best choice."

I spun around to see the man standing there, waiting. "I know these streets better than most."

_Unsurprising_. I said to my self.

"Hey, before we do anything, I need to tell you something." "What is it?" The man looked intrigued.

"Arrivederci! (Goodbye!)"

Before I could run, however, he hit me on the back. Then, he spun me around. "You've been a naughty puttana (whore)."

* * *

Then, suddenly, he stiffened. I'd figured he'd been looking at my body, until blood poured out of his neck.

His body fell over, and I saw a hooded man standing right behind where the man was. I stood paralyzed in fear.

"Don't be afraid," He consoled. "My name is James Hall. My I ask your nome?" "Fulvia Mendicatne da Roma. Call me Fulvia. That is if you don't plan on killing me." James looked disgusted. "I'm not going to kill you, Fulvia. I can get you out of this life. Follow me."

* * *

I followed him through Roma, chatting about each other's lives. "You don't sound Italian, signore (sir). May I ask where you hail from?" "London, in England." "So your an Englishman. How do you know our language?" "I was taught by my father, when we moved here 7 years ago. Can you speak English?" "Of course I can." I told him, in English. "Good. Then I can converse with you in English." He responded, in the same language.

We shared a quick laugh, but he stopped us. "We are here."

"Where is here?" I asked. "The home of The Assassins."

* * *

"Assassins? Is that why you killed that man?" "No. I killed him because he was bothering you." "Then thank you, but why bring me here? What would you ask of me?" "The mentor needs new recruits. I was hoping you could join. You'd have food, beds, a family," He tuned to look at me. "Assassin training. You'd be one of us. You won't need to beg, or sell your body, or whatever to get what you need."

"This is a big decision to make." "Take your-" "Ill join." He looked dumbfounded. "That was fast." "It's a good choice." "I agree. Come. You need to meet Ezio."

* * *

I followed him to a room with all of these people in hooded robes, similar to James'. He led me up to a man with a white robe and red markings. "Mentore Ezio, I have found a new recruit." "Let me see. Hmm. Would you happen to be a courtesan?" "Yes."

The man who I presume was Ezio nodded. "Good. You're in. Your induction will be tonight. James?" "Yes, signore?" "You are to teach her when I cannot." "Yes mentor!"

James led me to another room with armor and robes in them. "Now, these are your robes. Wear them wisely."

I donned my newly acquired assassin robes. They looked very much like the ones James had, but were mostly white, not black. "Now for your weapons." He brought me to a box, made of wood, with a steel lock.

He grabbed a box with a funny looking insignia on it, and have it too me. When I opened it, it appeared to be a set if bracers with blades in them. "These are your hidden blades. They are your best weapon, your trump card. Use them wisely."

I put them on, and they were a perfect fit. "Flick your wrists." I did so, and when I did, the blades came out.

"Now for your other weapon, what do you prefer? Sword? Hammer? Axe? Crossbow?" I thought for a moment. "Give me a cutlass." He grabbed the nearest one, and threw it over. "Wanna name it?" "What?" He shrugged. "I did." "From this day forward, this blade will be called The Fiore Mortale."

He brought me some where else. "Now, I will give you free running training." "Free-running?" "Climbing on rooftops, on walls, that sort if thing. Now, follow my every move." He ran on top of a set of posts in the wall, jumping to each very fluently.

"I began in the same form he did, and sprinted as fast as I could, and jumped onto the first post. So far so good. Then, to the next. I started to get a bit more confident. I kept going. 3rd, 4th, 5th, an d now, sixth- "Ow." I jumped too, and my gut hit the post.

"S'okay, you did good for your first time. My first time, I only got three."

* * *

A new voice called in the distance. "Apprentices, it is time for dinner!" "Come on." James gestures towards the dining hall. "You don't want to miss Claudia's cooking. It's delicious."

I followed him to the room, where all the others were gathered around a dinner table. "Apprentices, I have an announcement! We are to welcome a new member into the creed!" The mentore, Ezio, cried. "Fulvia Mendicatne da Roma! Today, you are inducted into the creed!"

The other apprentices cheered.

"Fulvia. Come here." I rose, and walked up. "Stick out your hand." He commanded. I rose my hand, and he grabbed an iron brand, and marked my hand. "Follow me."

We climbed a tower on the building, and he turned to me. "In order to become an Assassin, you must first make a leap of faith. He leapt off a post on the tower, and I followed.

"Fulvia, you are an assassin. Now remember: Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Ezio informed. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." I repeated.

* * *

SammySpartan presents

A fanfic inspired by Assassins Creed

Assassins Creed:  
Conspiracy

* * *

So this is why Tales of the Toa Nuva is taking so long. Hope you enjoined, and make sure to review!


	2. The Road to Florence

New chapter! They won't normally be this common, I just had a lot of free time this weekend.

* * *

James

I watched as Fulvia, the new recruit, and Ezio, the mentor, walked into the hall. He sent the Fulvia over to Claudia, his sister, then they went over to the sleeping quarters.

"What are you looking at?"

I turned around to see my friend and fellow apprentice Giovanni looking at me.

"The new recruit."

"Ah. You found her, sì? (yes?)"

"Sì. I did."

"She is quite attractive."

"She is, but you have Anna."

"I do."

"James! Vieni qui!" Ezio called for me.

"Coming, mentore! (Mentor!)"

I ran over to Ezio, preparing myself for whatever he needs.

"Sì, mentore? (Yes, mentor?)"

"I have gotten word of a Templar official in Firenze (Florence). I want you to go there, find out what he is planning, and stop it." He commanded.

"Immediately, mentore."

"And, ah... Take Giovanni with you. He needs experience."

"That, we can agree on."

He let out a soft chuckle.

I left him to his duties, and walked over to Giovanni, to tell him of our orders.

"Ezio wants us to travel to Florence, amico (friend)."

He simply nodded, and we left the building to make our journey.

On the way out of the city, he started asking me things.

"Where are you from, James?"

"London, in England. I moved here when I was 17. My father was a member of the order, and wanted to help rebuild. Of course, he had to wait a few years."

We both laughed, and made our way out of the city.

* * *

3.5 kilometers outside Florence, 1504  
James

We had been traveling for about two house, when I noticed we were being followed.

"Giovanni, you see those men behind us?" I asked.

"Sì, what about them?"

"They are following us."

"You think they are Templars?"

"Perhaps."

That's when it went bad. The started running at us, with bladed drawn.

"Die, Assassini! (Assassins!)"

I jumped off my horse, and onto the ground, drawing my blade, standing ready.

The first Templar passed. I sliced into his horse, killing it. He fell onto the ground. Meanwhile, Giovanni was dealing with the other one.

The Templar, rose go his feet. He looked pissed.

"Venite a me, codardo!" I taunted.

He ran at me, ready to swing his blade. He did so, and I deflected it with my own. He swung at my arm, but I side stepped, and stabbed him in the back. He fell to the ground, dead.

I turned to se Giovanni had already dealt with the other.

"We should take their clothes, and leave the bodies here. Then they'll think we died."

"What about the bodies? They'll be naked."

"Don't be silly. I have spare robes in my pack."

We moved the corpses to a nearby rock, and settled them there, in my spare robes. Their dead horses were nearby as well.

"Let's go."

The two of us traveled off into the sunset, Florence just coming into sight.

* * *

When we arrived in Florence, the first thing we did was make our way to the courtesans' building.

The head mistress, Paula, was sympathetic to our cause. She had personally taught Ezio how to blend, when he was not even an Assassin.

We entered to building, expecting exactly what we saw.

"Ohhhh... Are we in heaven or what?" Giovanni whispered to me.

"Thats not why were here." I reminded him

The mistress walked up to us, smiling.

"Are you Ezio's men?"

"Sì, signora." I told her.

"Good. Hoe you been to Firenze before? Do you need a tour?"

"No, singora. We just need a place to dormire (sleep)."

She gestured to her courtesans. "Li portano nelle loro stanze! (Bring them to their rooms!)"

The courtesans gathered us and brought us upstairs, to a single room with two beds. There was a window behind each, giving us a view of the courtyard outside. There were flowers all over the room, on our nightstands, in the windowsill, and on table in the middle of the room.

"Well, we should sleep. We'll need the rest for tomorrow." I said.

Giovanni nodded in agreement.

"Actually, you go ahead, I want to spend some time here with the ladies."

I chuckled. "Certo che sì, idiota (Of course you do, idiot.)

As he left the room to play with his new lady friends, I took off my robes and went to sleep.

* * *

Remember to review!


End file.
